In many instances, it is desirable to hold two workpieces together in angular relationship for purposes of nailing, gluing, welding or temporarily holding for fabrication purposes. There have been many different types of apparatus for this use. Fabricators have build different kinds of jigs and fixtures for holding workpieces together in a desired angular relationship. If two workpieces are being held in a desired angular relationship for an arc welding operation, the holding means must be strong enough to withstand the force applied to loosen a stuck electrode. Also, when using a solvent adhesive to join two workpieces of a plastic material, it is essential that there be no relative movement between the workpieces after the solvent adhesive has been applied. The problems associated with holding two workpieces together in a desired angular relationship are magnified when the workpieces are of different thicknesses and/or shapes. Also additional problems arise when the angular relationship varies in accordance with the desired work to be performed. Therefore, there exists a need for a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus that will readily hold two workpieces of different thicknesses and/or shape together at any desired angular relationship and at any desired location.